Open a Book and Write
by Ninja Lemon
Summary: Basically, you open a book and write what's happening from someone elses point of veiw. Very bad summary but please R&R!
1. PS, Pg 67, D Dursley

**My first Harry Potter story! It, took a really long time for me to get one up here because I've wanted to do it justice. I don't really feel worthy of writing fics for such an amazing book... Anyway, this is my new story. The basic idea is you open a book at a random page and write what's happening from someone else's POV. Try it, its fun! I'm going to try and do 5 chapters for each Harry Potter book, so I should hopefully have 35 chapters at the end. These are going to vary in size and quality, so you're going to have to bear with me. **

_Philosophers Stone, Pg 57, Dudley Dursley_

Dudley tried to pay attention to the television. It was one of his favourite shows and, usually, he would be glued to the screen. But these weren't usual circumstances. For one thing, his cousin could run in at any moment and turn him into a dung beetle. Dudley shivered and glanced at the door. He had tried to carry on life normally; watching television, eating, playing on his computer. But it was hard to pretend that nothing was wrong when you had a pig's tail. His parents said that they would go to the hospital and get it removed. He glanced at the door again. Harry would surely want to pay Dudley back for the years of bullying. He would want revenge. And now he could get it... Someone coughed behind him and he almost fell from the chair in fright. He took one look at his cousin, and then ran from the room, his hands clamped firmly over his bottom. He stumbled through the hall and up the stairs, only stopping after he had locked the door to his bedroom. Not that a lock would be much of a problem for_ him_. Dudley dragged his desk across the room and placed it in front of the door. Then he collapsed onto his bed, regretting, his many sessions of Harry-Hunting for the first time.

**See that button there? Yes that one with 'review' written on it. If you press it, a genie named Noon-e will grant you three wishes. Well, not really. But it will make me very happy! Please review! **


	2. PS, Pg 101, S Snape

**Forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one, sorry! Anyway, this one can count for the entire story...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J K Rowling.**

_Philosophers Stone, Pg 101, Severus Snape_

He filed in silently with the rest of the class. Severus Snape watched him carefully. This was it. The day he met the

boy. The boy he had dedicated his life to. The boy he had waited 11 years to meet. Lily's son.  
Severus frowned. It was Potter's son as well. It was obvious in his every feature. Except the eyes. Severus felt anger boil up inside him, for _those_ eyes did not belong in _that_ face. In that moment, he knew that the boy would be exactly like his father. Exactly like the boy that had humiliated him for half his life. Fuming, he turned away from Potter and looked down at the register. When the class had taken their seats, he read through the list quietly. He stopped when he got to Potter's name.  
"Ah, yes," he said, with as much venom as he could manage, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_."  
The Malfoy boy and his friends sniggered. Severus had to resist the urge to smirk. He finished the register and looked up at the class.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he said quietly "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses - I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
He watched Potter exchange raised eyebrows with the Weasley boy next to him.  
"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Someone's hand flew into the air, but otherwise, the question had the desired effect. Severus knew that Potter would not know. He smiled as Potter told him that he didn't know the answer.  
"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
There was silence for a moment, and then Potter again told him that he didn't know. It pleased Severus to see that he was shaking with anger. He continued, ignoring the girl's hand that was still trembling in the air.  
"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

The girl stood up and Potter stared blankly at him. Severus sneered but it fell from his face at Potter's next words.  
"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"  
Severus saw red as people around the room laughed and one boy winked at Potter. He snapped at the girl to sit down.  
"For you information, Potter," he snarled, "asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?"

The class dug in their bags for quills and parchment and Severus, after taking a point from the boy, turned back to his desk, determined to never be humiliated by a Potter again.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (****Thats a sign of desperation by the way.)**


	3. PS, Pg 196, H Granger

_Philosophers Stone, Pg 196, Hermione Granger_

Hermione Granger hurried through the corridors, trying not to look suspicious by walking too fast. Not that it mattered, for she didn't pass a single person on her way to the staffroom. When she got there, she slumped against the wall and waited. The plan was simple; wait for Snape to come out, if he does follow him.  
Unfortunately, simple plans are always the ones that go wrong.  
Snape left the staffroom and started down the corridor. Hermione was gleefully wondering if he had even noticed her when Snape turned round and asked her what she was doing there.  
"Um..." she said, thinking frantically. She thought about was Ron had said earlier, "Well, I- I was waiting for Professor Fl- Flitwick, Sir."

Snape stood there for a moment and Hermione bit her lip. Then, to her dismay, he said that he would go and fetch Flitwick himself. He disappeared back inside the classroom and Hermione stood frozen in the corridor. Luckily, her thoughts organised themselves quickly and she turned on her heel and ran. She didn't stop until she got to the Fat Lady's portrait and a very confused Flitwick was standing outside the staffroom, wondering where on earth Miss Granger had got to.


	4. PS, Pg 125, O Wood

_Philosophers Stone, Pg 124, Oliver Wood_

This was it. This was the year that they would win. Oliver was sure of this. His spirits were higher than they had been in a long time after he watched Harry Potter zoom around the Quidditch pitch and swoop through the goalposts. After calling Harry down and explaining the rules to him, they both went up into the air and practiced with some golf balls. Oliver was ecstatic by the end of it and he could hardly keep the spring out of his step. It was more than he had even dared hope for and he knew that, this year, the Quidditch Cup would belong to Gryffindor.

**Thanks for reading! Now please review, because I really need some. I don't even care if you flame it, I just want some reveiws...**


	5. PS, Pg 186, N Longbottom

**Yey! I've done all my Philosopher's Stone chapters! This is so much fun! This one was the best though; I love Neville! :D**

_Philosophers Stone, Pg 186, Neville Longbottom_

Neville hated the Forbidden Forest. His grandmother was always saying how dangerous they were and only 'hooligans' went anywhere near it. People said that werewolves lived in there. And an angry centaur herd.

His heart had sunk terribly when Filch told him that that would be where they had their detentions. And, if possible, it plummeted even further when Hagrid told him he would be going into the forest alone with _Malfoy_. But he set off into the forest with the others, splitting up at a fork in the path. No one talked as they walked deeper and deeper through the trees; but every twig snapping, every rustle of a leaf, made Neville jump out of his skin. He couldn't stop shivering even though he was quite warm in his coat. Fang led the way and Neville stumbled after him. Malfoy walked behind them, trying to be cool, but Neville could hear his panicked breath just as well as he could hear his own.  
Neville was glancing over his shoulder every few seconds; but Malfoy still managed to jump out at him.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he yelled. Panicking, he sprayed red sparks into the air and turned to try and defend himself. Instead, he found Malfoy, cackling at the look on Neville's face. His laughter was quickly cut short, though, as they heard someone (or something) thundering through the trees. Malfoy and Neville drew together. Malfoy raised his wand with his shaking hand but he dropped it onto the forest floor. He didn't bother to pick it up.

The thing burst through the trees and relief flooded Neville's body as he realised it was only Hagrid, coming to see why they had shot red sparks into the sky. Unfortunately, it was a very angry Hagrid. After a short lecture, Malfoy scooped up his wand and they all stomped back through the woods to where Harry and Hermione were. In the end, they ended up switching groups so that Neville was with Hagrid and Hermione. He felt at lot safer with Hagrid's crossbow near him. At least, he felt safe until Malfoy came running up to them, panting and gasping. He managed to get out that he and Harry had been attacked by some kind of monster. Hagrid sent Neville and malfoy back up to the school; he tried to send Hermione too but she refused to go.  
On the way back to the castle, Malfoy vividly recounted the attack. Neville listened in silence, wondering if Harry was alright and what on Earth the thing that attacked them could have been. If there were things like that living in the forest... well, he didn't want to think about it.  
He had a hard time getting to sleep that night.

**PLEASE REVEIW! (Especially if you think Neville is awesome!)**


End file.
